The proposed sabbatical project has the following specific aims: 1. Conduct a thorough review of the published literature on the health care system in general, and the child immunization program specifically, for the 10 largest (by population) Western European nations. 2. Conduct in-depth interviews with governmental and non-governmental personnel in the same 10 Western European nations regarding their child immunization program including financing, delivery, organization, and policies. 3. Using information obtained in Aims #1 and #2; develop in-depth profiles of the child immunization organizational, financing and delivery systems for each country. 4. Compile the country profiles into a monograph to serve as a guide for researchers seeking to perform cross-national immunization research. This monograph will provide essential information to assist future researchers in determining which countries are most appropriate for comparative studies of specific components or proposed policies relating to the US immunization program.